buzzoutloudfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1007
NASA may have found the lost moon tapes and our best hope is for some kind of remix. Also, Molly tells us all to beware the sticky death roller if we use the dead-fly-powered alarm clock. We also still don't have a sponsor. In case you were curious. Stories Covered Steve Jobs returns to work as Apple CEO after medical leave (thanks, Nate Lanxon on Twitter!) http://www.bloomberg.com/apps/news?pid=20601087&sid=aSy0WezEGvvY Sony considers adding phone to PSP http://news.cnet.com/8301-17938_105-10274415-1.html? Sony begins shipping PCs with Green Dam software installed http://www.informationweek.com/news/security/vulnerabilities/showArticle.jhtml?articleID=218101773 Google mistook Jackson searches for Net attack http://tech.slashdot.org/story/09/06/29/003214/Google-Mistook-Jackson-Searches-For-Net-Attack Amazon cuts off North Carolina affiliates http://tech.slashdot.org/story/09/06/26/172248/Amazon-Cuts-Off-North-Carolina-Affiliates Keeping news of kidnapping off Wikipedia http://www.nytimes.com/2009/06/29/technology/internet/29wiki.html Reading machine to snoop on Web http://news.cnet.com/8301-13639_3-10274435-42.html Universal phone charger deal done in Europe http://news.bbc.co.uk/newsbeat/hi/technology/newsid_8124000/8124293.stm Lenovo expanding Del and Esc keys, nuking Caps Lock http://www.boingboing.net/2009/06/28/lenovo-expanding-del.html Has NASA Found the Lost Moon Tapes? http://science.slashdot.org/story/09/06/28/186245/Has-NASA-Found-the-Lost-Moon-Tapes Voicemail Dance in Boulder on Windows 7 Emails Dear Buzz Crew: This is Siavash, alive and yet fighting. You think airing trilogy of Lord of the Rings is a big thing? The channel 3 is going to AIR the whole Prison Break series, ha? What you have to say about that? I've heard it is 3 episode a day. This is really stupid, let me tell you something, in Iran we have 7 channels over the air, analog and digital with standard definition, in Tehran less that 50% of people watch the Iranian TV and they mostly watch satellite TV. And most of the people have watched these movies and series on DVD, so who cares that they are aired on TV? And there are some people like me that never watch Iranian TV. I don't have a antenna for Iran's TV , and I only watch satellite TV.( who chooses watching Mullahs instead of watching MTV?) My source of movies and series are satellite TV and torrent download (sorry, but no copyright law here and I really love to watch the latest series and movies). Series like Prison break, Lost, Heroes, Office, Friends, CSI , 90210 , 24 and etc are big hits and everyone watches them in DVD or downloaded Divx. So, all I'm trying to say is that it does not matter if they air Lord of the Rings or Prison Break, because at least in Tehran no one cares and more than 60% percent or more don't watch any Iranian TV. We can buy a copied DVD for 2$ or an original one for 15$, now I buy BlueRay disks for 30$, why should we care what is one the TV when we can watch it with better quality and no censor? They are doing anything they can to keep people off the streets but they can't, even one day marathon of Angelina Jolie movies can't do it. Best Regards Siavash It’s not enough that humans gave robots a place to congregate to plan our demise, now we’ve adapted them with the ability to extract fuel from the very nectar of life. All that innocent experimentation with fuel cells that run on blood has led to this, a flesh-eating clock. This prototype time-piece from UK-based designers James Auger and Jimmy Loizeau traps insects on flypaper stretched across its roller system before depositing them into a vat of bacteria. The ensuing chemical reaction, or “digestion,” is transformed into power that keeps the rollers rollin’ and the LCD clock ablaze. The pair offers an alternative design fueled by mice, another contraption whose robotic arm plucks insect-fuel from spider webs with the help of a video camera, and a lamp powered by insects lured to their deaths with ultraviolet LEDs. Man, this is so wrong it has to be right. Michael The crew at BOL: You had a round of derision for english units on the replacement for the space shuttle. I’m glad to hear that you will be reporting the weight of netbooks in grams, not pounds. The screen sizes will no longer be in inches. Your CD’s and DVD’s will no longer be 5 1/2 inches. You won’t be reporting how many pounds you lost on your last diet, and you will report that the iPhone masses 0.135 kg instead of weighing 4.8 ounces. As a practicing engineer (29 years), I have an intuitive understanding of my designs in inches. I can convert to metric easily when needed, but I have a storehouse of experience in English units. Unfortunately, I’m passing that on to newly minted engineers, as well. Charlie Yes, as a matter of fact, it IS rocket science. ---- I know one can’t predict the exact date of any given episode due to holidays, special episodes and what have you, but based on the average number of podcasts per month over year in the 2006 – 2008 period, I believe I can make at least a rough projection. I am greatly anticipating Buzz Out Loud’s Millionth Episode in October of 6120, give or take a decade. Love the show. -Mark, the person. After The Credits